


Cállate, bésame y vete.

by AndySaluwu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Heartbreak, M/M, Sad Ending, Sorry Not Sorry, Unhealthy Relationships, sorry yama
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndySaluwu/pseuds/AndySaluwu
Summary: No tenía una idea fija acerca de cuándo, cómo o porqué comenzó todo esto, y sin embargo se encontraba ahí, sobre Yamaguchi, besando sus labios con sabor a metal y cereza, sintiendo su forma suave y amarga de querer. No era el momento de pensar en lo que pasaría después, ellos ya no hacían eso, no desde que empezaron con el embrollo, con esa forma retorcida de amistad que era el cascaron de lo que alguna vez fueron, prefería ignorar que se rompían poco a poco, cada día más.O, la historia de dos idiotas enamorados que prefieren arder.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 8





	1. 月島

**Author's Note:**

> Este trabajo también esta en Wattpad, bajo el seudónimo de Maximoffgurl. Ahí es donde subo la mayoría de mi contenido, en caso de que les interese :) Gracias por leer, espero que lo disfruten.

No tenía una idea fija acerca de cuándo comenzó todo ese embrollo. Tal vez desde que comenzaron la universidad, o quizá desde la vez que Yamaguchi le gritó en aquel campamento, incluso se podría atrever a pensar que siempre fue así, que simplemente estaban consignados a terminar en esto de alguna u otra manera, que era su destino.

Los labios de Yamaguchi siempre estaban rotos y por ende tenían un sabor metálico, contaba con la estúpida costumbre de morderlos cada que se ponía nervioso (prácticamente todo el tiempo) y nunca tenía cuidado con la fuerza que utilizaba, a veces se ponía un bálsamo (cuando el dolor era bastante molesto como para soportarlo) creando una combinación peculiar; hierro y cereza, no era como si le molestara, sabían a él después de todo.   
La manera que Yamaguchi tenía de querer era diferente a lo que imaginaba. Él era un chico tímido en su vida diaria, con una voz apenas audible, se avergonzaba con mucha facilidad, pero detrás de las puertas, era bastante contradictorio, audaz, se atrevería a decir. La manera que tenía de querer era perfecta; suave y amarga.   
Tsukishima era un pedazo de mierda, estaba completamente consciente de ello, contaba con una congestión emocional impresionante, el sarcasmo era su lengua materna y su corazón estaba hecho de piedra, pero Yamaguchi siempre se quedó con él, sin importar nada. Tal vez por eso lo amaba. 

No tenía una idea fija acerca de cuándo, cómo o porqué comenzó todo esto, y sin embargo se encontraba ahí, sobre Yamaguchi, besando sus labios con sabor a metal y cereza, sintiendo su forma suave y amarga de querer. No era el momento de pensar en lo que pasaría después, ellos ya no hacían eso, no desde que empezaron con el embrollo, con esa forma retorcida de amistad que era el cascaron de lo que alguna vez fueron, prefería ignorar que se rompían poco a poco, cada día más.

Besó las pecas de su rostro, hizo un camino con marcas desde su cuello hasta su pecho y lo miró a los ojos. Esos ojos que de niño lo veían con admiración que paulatinamente fue evolucionando hasta volverse amor y luego deseo. Tsukishima no era ciego (metafóricamente hablando), siempre reconoció perfectamente los sentimientos que flotaban a su alrededor, pero nunca supo el porqué. ¿Por qué alguien tan cálido se enamoraría de alguien tan frío? Era casi como si Yamaguchi prefiriera ignorar el hecho de que a su lado simplemente terminaría lastimado, eran como el Ícaro y el sol; Yamaguchi iba quemándose con cada aleteo a su dirección. Ambos estaba conscientes de eso, y sin embargo, no lo dejaban, ya nada sería lo mismo, era imposible si quiera pensar en ignorar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, en las noches que pasaban juntos, en los besos, en los sentimientos, en el dolor, era absurdo siquiera considerarlo, pero al mismo tiempo, Tsukishima estaba cansado de ser egoísta, cansado de ser el dolor más profundo y constante de su amigo (si es que aún era correcto llamarse así), lo amaba demasiado como para seguir dañándolo, pero si le pedía estar a su lado eventualmente lo destruiría, aunque quisiera sabía que jamás podría darle la felicidad que se merece. 

La luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana, el ligero aire de verano refrescaba la habitación, las manos estaban inquietas en cuerpo ajeno, y las miradas se encontraban entrelazadas. La noche se acababa, pero ninguno de los dos estaba afán de esa idea. Tsukishima observaba con detenimiento el rostro del chico que se encontraba debajo, apreciando cada detalle, cada peca, tatuándose esa imagen, acarició su cabello, probó una y otra vez el sabor a hierro y cereza, le susurró palabras bonitas al oído, y lo amó con cada parte de su ser, no se contuvo, ni apartó la mirada, no quedó espacio sin marcar ni peca sin besar. Sentía a Yamaguchi deshacerse entre sus brazos. 

“Tadashi”

El nombre se deslizó de sus labios sin pretenderlo, pero no le importaba, en ese momento fue la palabra más dulce que alguna vez pronunció, y la mirada que recibió lo valió completamente.

Nunca pensó que sería capaz de querer como lo hacía, siempre se vio como una persona ajena a las emociones, estoica ante el afecto, pero por supuesto que Yamaguchi Tadashi tenía que aparecer en su vida y no irse nunca, tenía que enseñarle que estaba bien sentir, enseñarle a cerrar los ojos y correr, tenderle la mano, entregarle el corazón, darle todo y condenarse a sí mismo a quemarse poco a poco. Tsukishima aprendió a amar gracias a él, ¿por qué tenía que ser así?  
Ojalá tuviéramos más tiempo, pensó, Ojalá.  
Cuando las caricias cesaron, ambos se miraron, Yamaguchi con esa jodida sonrisa perfecta y los ojos aguados, ofreciéndole su amor incondicional en palabras sin sonido, extendió su mano hasta tocar la mejilla del rubio y dejó varios besos en su rostro. Por una vez Tsukishima se permitió cerrar los ojos y disfrutar su tacto, de su calidez, de la suavidad y la amargura. 

Tsukishima jamás amaría a nadie como lo amaba a él, pero sinceramente esperaba que Tadashi amara a alguien con más ganas de las que lo amó, y que fuera amado de igual manera, porque lo merecía. Tal vez algún día en alguna reunión del equipo de Karasuno, Tsukishima tenga la oportunidad de verlo junto a alguien más, siendo amado, con esa sonrisa perfecta y sin los ojos aguados, dando amor incondicional, ambos hablaría de sus vidas (así como los viejos amigos hacen después de mucho tiempo y de heridas sanadas que ahora no son más que cicatrices) se dirían cómo se cumplían los sueños que ambos conocían perfectamente por que los formaron lado a lado, de lo felices que eran, del amor que daban y recibían (aunque probablemente Tadashi fuera el único de los dos que podía ser amado, después de todo Tsukishima estaba roto), de que ambos estaban bien y Tsukishima lo dirá en serio, porque saber que Tadashi es feliz, aunque él no esté cerca, era lo mejor que le podría pasar. 

Pensó en que extrañaría las tardes en la cafetería cerca de la escuela de Yamaguchi, compartiendo pastel de fresas y papas fritas, extrañaría el sabor a hierro y cereza, sus pecas y su calidez, extrañaría amar y sentirse amado. Extrañaría a Yamaguchi Tadashi, su amigo de infancia, el único que lo soportó en sus peores momentos, no porque no tuviera opción, pero porque así es él, amable, leal y tan jodidamente genial, aunque lo negara, su compañero de equipo, la persona que le enseñó a querer, que le enseñó a amar.

“Te amo, Tsuki.” Dijo con voz queda, como si no quisiera que nadie más lo escuchara (aunque eso era imposible). Tsukishima casi se arrepentía de lo que estaba por hacer. Casi. 

“Lo sé.” Y pudo ver con claridad que Yamaguchi lo entendió en un instante.

“Te amo, Tsuki.” Repitió con lágrimas cayendo lentamente y el corazón del rubio se estrujó, odiaba hacerlo llorar, pero era lo mejor, no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo quemarse a su lado.

“Cállate, bésame y vete.” La sonrisa perfecta apareció una vez más, se acercó a él, y Tsukishima probó por última vez el hierro y la cereza mientras sentía la suavidad y la amargura colarse. No quería separase, pero lo hizo. 

Vio como Yamaguchi se vestía lentamente ahogando sollozos, tomó sus cosas, le dirigió una mirada y le regaló una sonrisa. Y tan pronto la puerta se cerró, finalmente dejó las lágrimas fluir, porque era un idiota, pero tal vez las cosas estaban destinadas a terminar así, quizá este era su destino.  
Y sintió que se quemaba, pero al menos lo hacía solo.


	2. 山口

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Punto de vista de Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi sabía que se quemaba con cada toque de Tsuki, era inevitable. El rubio era simplemente una llamarada, espontánea y peligrosa. Pero eso no evitaba que lo amara como lo hacía, no evitaba que se derritiera en los brazos de su ¿amigo? (lo que sea) cada vez que lo tenía cerca.

Los labios de Yamaguchi siempre estaban rotos, estaba consciente de ello, además de que terminaban con un sabor extraño cada vez que se ponía el bálsamo sabor cereza, pero a Tsuki parecía gustarle, le decía que sabían a él, y eso ponía su corazón a latir como loco. Por otro lado, los labios del de lentes eran extrañamente plácidos, no tenían un sabor descriptivo, solamente eran los labios de Tsuki; suaves y de ensueño. 

La manera de querer de Tsuki no era especial, a decir verdad, era completamente predecible; agria y enigmática, justo como lo era él, aun así, le parecía de lo más bello y sincero que existía en el mundo.

Tal vez colocó a Tsuki en un pedestal desde que eran unos niños, pero no tenía expectativas de él, al menos no fijas, porque Tsuki era como la luna, menguaba, siempre estaba en constante cambio, y ¿quién era él para decidir si el cambio era bueno o malo? No importaba, siempre y cuando le permitiera estar a su lado, mientras pudiera ver sus ojos detrás de las gafas de marco negro que siempre escogía, mientras pudiera sentir su calor corporal y su frialdad emocional, mientras tuviera permitido amarlo. 

A veces le gustaría saber qué pensaba cuando estaban así, bajo las sabanas, con las manos explorándose mutuamente, probando sus labios, dejando marcas en su cuerpo, contando sus pecas, amándolo. Quizá pensaba como él, tal vez no habría otro lugar en el que quisiera estar que no fuera en sus brazos, o tal vez preferiría volver a lo que eran antes, amigos completamente normales, mejores amigos, pero al final del día no importaba, no podía leer mentes y aunque le preguntase, él jamás le diría lo que estaba pensando, así era Tsuki, agrio y enigmático. Yamaguchi aprendió a leerlo poco a poco, con el pasar de los años las miradas se volvieron su método de comunicación, las personas solían sorprenderse, porque con una sola mirada bastaba para entenderse, y, sin embargo, cuando se trataba de su relación, no tenía ni idea de lo que sentía, pero eso estaba bien, porque el amor es cuestión de fe, y Yamaguchi no confiaba en nadie tanto como confiaba en Kei, en Su Kei.

Nunca amaría a nadie como amaba a Tsuki, jamás, era demasiado lejano, demasiado imposible. Lo único que hacían era lastimarse mutuamente, acostándose, diciéndose a sí mismos que no significaba nada, cuando ambos sabían que significaba todo, se amaban en silencio, detrás de las puertas, quebrándose un poquito cada día que pasaba, saboteándose entre sí, impidiendo que lo inevitable pasara, rechazando el amor que se tenían. Yamaguchi entendía que en algún momento se terminaría, que era cuestión de tiempo para que Tsuki le pusiera un alto a eso que tenían, no porque se cansará de él, eso era un pensamiento absurdo, sino porque el rubio era una persona poco ortodoxa que rechazaba su propio corazón, una llamarada impredecible que provocaba que Yamaguchi se quemara despacio, pero eso también estaba bien, no sería capaz de odiarlo ni aunque si vida dependiera de ello, simplemente se alejaría y se dejaría reducir a ceniza, porque aunque Tsuki lo quemara despacio, de alguna u otra forma lograba sobrevivir con el mismo fuego que se supone lo destruía. Su relación era un embrollo, ambos lo eran. 

“Tadashi” Murmuró Tsuki, y eso lo hizo muy feliz, lo miró con todo el amor que podía representar con sus ojos.  
Somos un desastre, se decía, y vamos a pagar caro por ello. 

El tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido, demasiado. Miró a Tsuki con una sonrisa y no pudo evitar que sus ojos lagrimearan un poco, su rostro por una vez no estaba con esa puta expresión estoica, le permitió verlo vulnerable, se atrevía a decir que, hasta deprimido, y no lo soportó, extendió su mano para acariciar su mejilla y besó su frente, su nariz, sus mejillas, su cabello, él simplemente cerró los ojos y se dejó querer.

“Te amo, Tsuki.” 

Se arrepintió un poco al decirlo, no fue su intención, tampoco era una mentira, tal vez eso lo asustaba más, que no era una mentira, si no una verdad irrefutable que los quemaba a ambos.

“Lo sé.”

Y mierda que lo entendió. Lo entendió perfectamente. Porque no hubo un yo también, Yamaguchi, o un Yo más, Yamaguchi, ni siquiera un Cállate, Yamaguchi, no fue algo que le indicara que todo estaba bien, que ambos estaban bien. 

“Te amo, Tsuki.” Repitió con la pequeña maldita esperanza de que él le digiera algo conciso, algo que le dijera que lo quería a su lado. Porque Tsuki lo amaba, ambos lo sabían, era una verdad irrefutable, y ahora ambos estaban en llamas. 

“Cállate, bésame y vete.” Y eso era todo, no había nada más que hacer, ni que decir, se terminó. Con todo el dolor del mundo le cumplió su pedido. Lo besó, y el sabor a Tsuki lo inundo, la suavidad y el ensueño, sintió lo agrio y el enigma que lo conformaban, por última vez se permitió amarlo. 

Se vistió sin prisas, no había lugar al que tuviera que estar, ni estaba ansioso de llegar a su casa (no a su hogar, porque su hogar estaba con Tsuki), luchaba por ahogar los sollozos aunque hacía un pésimo trabajo, tomó sus cosas y antes de salir de la habitación, miró a Tsuki, y le sonrió, jamás podría odiarlo, aunque le estuviera rompiendo el corazón, porque sabía que una vez cerrara la puerta, ambos estarían quemándose. 

Pero ahora estarían quemándose solos.


End file.
